Most vehicle related companies such as rental companies, car dealerships, and insurance companies utilize the total mileage of a vehicle so that each of these companies are able to determine their respective contacts based upon the total mileage and other related variables. Although different variables are utilized by these companies, the total mileage of the vehicles is considered to be the most important aspect as the total mileage is directly related to the mechanical condition of the engine and the other components of the drivetrain. However, the relationship between the total mileage and the condition of the engine can be misleading in some instances. For example, some high mileage cars may have engines that have been well maintained and revved with low engine revolutions while some low mileage cars may have engines that have been abused and revved with high engine revolutions. Normally a buyer would purchase the lower mileage car assuming it has the better engine compared to the high mileage car. In relation to the example, the lower mileage car has the worse conditioned engine compared to the engine of the higher mileage car. This provides a real challenge for used car buyers because they cannot find out the how the engine of a particular used car is operated for by the previous owner. The rental companies, car dealerships, and insurance companies are also faced with this problem as they would only consider the total mileage and not the total number of engine revolutions along with the total mileage.
The present invention takes into consideration the number of total revolutions of the engine and the total distance traveled by the vehicle or the total runtime of the engine so that the average revolutions per distance unit can be calculated. Resulting data of the present invention can be displayed within the control panel of the vehicle and uploaded to a remote serve as the resulting data provides valuable information not only for car buyers but also for car dealers, car rental companies, insurance companies, and many other similar vehicle related entities. More specifically, the present invention is a method of determining a driver's negligence of an engine based upon monitoring, recording and communicating data representative of operator and vehicle driving characteristics. For example, the resulting data is reflective upon the drivers' willingness to not abide by new engine break in procedures is adjustable retrospectively and can be prospectively set by relating the break in driving characteristics to predetermined safety standards. The present invention also determines a vehicle lease surcharge, a vehicle rental surcharge, and an insurance premium calculation based upon monitoring, recording and communicating data representative of operator and vehicle driving characteristics. The present invention further provides protection against odometer and speedometer tampering through the monitoring, recording and communicating data representative of operator and vehicle driving characteristics.